


Fire of the Scourge

by Splotch15 (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Splotch15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firestar and Scourge haven't seen each other in a while, and they decide to do something about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire of the Scourge

A ginger tom stepped through the bushes, his green eyes narrowed. Firestar's scratchy tongue moistened his lips, and his tail twitched. An odor flooded from the tom, drenching the air. 

A small black tom with blue eyes, a white paw, and a purple collar with yellowing spikes on it stepped out of the shadows. “Hello, brother.” the cat hissed in his splintering voice. Firestar purred, stepping to touch noses with Scourge. “It's been a long time since we've...” Scourge purred, pushing the leader on his back and tail-tip tracing his curves. 

“It's about time we did something about it, Firestar..” the young tom whispered into the ginger tom's aar. Firestar shivered, their bellies brushing. Scourge rubbed his lower regions on the ginger tom's, and they both moaned. 

The black tom was already hard, and he slid back, pushing his half-brother onto his stomach. He grasped Firestar's scruff and humped, pushing into his backside. Within minutes, they both climaxed, panting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely OOC, but I don't care. Anyway, sorry for the short ending.


End file.
